My ray of sunshine!
by She-who-loves-fanfiction
Summary: "I don't want to be one of those girls you snogged in a broom closet then ignored!" "Technically it was the common room..." he grins sheepishly. I glare at him "You're not. You're never be. You're my little ray of sunshine." Sirius B./OC ; Remus L./OC
1. Cherry lip gloss

**R &R please xxx**

SCREEECH!

The train whistles, jerking me out of my daze. I struggle to lift my heavy trunk but a blonde boy _(who is also my best friend)_ pushes me aside gently and, picking my trunk up easily, shoves it into the hold.  
"Thanks Remus." I grin. He grabs my hand and helps me onto the train. Walking up the train slowly, I soon find the compartment where Lily and her Ravenclaw friend Sage are. Waving cheerily at Remus, I let go of his hand and run into the compartment.

"Lils! Hi Sage." Lily and I hug forcefully, and Sage nods at me, still engrossed in her book. I put my hands in my pockets to get my new wand (Sirius broke the old one) to show Lily but it's not there. "I don't believe it... I've lost my wand!" I cry feverishly checking my pockets.  
"Don't worry Rey, I bet you just packed in your trunk." Lily calls worriedly, and I start pacing, mentally trying to retrace my steps. _I was just with Remus... maybe I dropped it?_

With a loud bang, the compartment door slams open, and Sirius saunters in, followed by James, Peter and Remus, Sirius holding... _IS THAT MY WAND?!_

Grabbing Sage's wand off the seat, I prod Sirius in the side. "Why have YOU got my wand? Remember the last time you touched my stuff... I can hex you just as well with someone else's wand!" I snarl, poking him in the side and growling under my breath.  
"Chill out Sunshine, Moony found it in the corridor, and we thought we should give it back. Alright Lils, Onion?" Sage makes a rude hand gesture at Sirius and then buries her head again in her book. I snatch my wand and chuck Sage hers, feeling the edge to make sure that there are no dents.  
"Hello, Lily of the Valley." James cries in a sing-song voice.  
"Go away James." Lily sighs, grabbing a crossword book out of her bag. "I am not in the mood... EVER."

Later, in the dormitory, Lily and I playing Exploding Snap. Suddenly, a crash downstairs sends us running down to the common room. Lily snorts as she sees what's going on and turns before skipping up the stairs.  
Sirius is lying on the floor with some girl from the year below, next to a broken lamp, snogging her furiously. I grab my wand and levitate him in the air by the ankle, sending the girl running nervously up to her dormitory and repair the lamp quickly.  
"Come on, let me down Sunshine. We were only kiss-"  
"Ni hablar."  
"Huh?"  
"It's Spanish. Look you can't just do that."  
"Do what Sunshine?"  
"Kiss girls in the middle of the common room."  
"You're just jealous."

I send him flying down onto the rug and mutter a spell so that he can't follow me past the first step on the stairs.  
Ignoring his pleading, I go to storm up the stairs to the girls' dorms so I can moan to Lily about him, fuming. Suddenly, he grabs my arm and spins me around.  
"What?!"I growl, trying to pull free from his strong grip.  
He leans in and kisses me.

 _I feel like fireworks are going off in my stomach and I instinctively lean in, running my hand through his hair, sighing. Then I taste something vaguely familiar; Lily has a stick that she doesn't use so I steal when my lips are chapped: Cherry Crush lip balm. My lips aren't chapped. It's that girl's..._

I push him away with all of the force I can muster, turn on my heel and, climbing the stairs quickly, call down to him.  
"Nice diversionary tactic Black, and there I was thinking you only kissed random girls for the thrill."  
I leave him standing there, dumbfounded on the first step.

At breakfast, I ignore _him_ completely. If there's one thing Sirius Canis Black can't stand, it's someone giving him the silent treatment. He tries being cool and aloof, then arrogant and indifferent, and then finally starts begging and pleading.

"I'm sorry, it was a reflex."  
"I'm not used to girls rejecting me."  
"I just wanted to cheer you up..."  
"You're an amazing kisser, if that helps?"  
"I'll let you yell at me in front of everyone."  
"Even the Slytherins?"  
"SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! PLEASE!"  
"I'm sorry. Really sorry, Rey."

I turn to him, ignoring Remus' smirk.  
"I don't want to be another girl you snogged one night in a broom closet then ignored..."  
He grins sheepishly. "Technically it was the common room..."  
I whack him hard across the head with the textbook Remus helpfully hands to me and then wink at him so he smiles.  
"You're not. You'll never be. You're my little ray of sunshine!"  
"Soy muy guapa, gracias."  
"Spanish. Again?" Sirius grumbles, looking at Remus, who also knows Spanish.  
"It's my favourite language."  
"Better than English?"  
"Well, if you don't understand it, then it's always a plus."  
He punches me playfully on the arm, which causes several glares to be shot my way by jealous girls around me.  
"What about Little Miss I-wear-too-much-cherry-lip-gloss?"  
"You are j-" Sirius starts but stops abruptly as Remus takes the textbook back from me and whacks him again.  
"OW! Quit it Remus! We're supposed to be friends, and you're taking her side! Oh and it's Alice, and she saw us kissing, and got together with that git Longbottom."  
"I think Frank's sweet." I tease, pouring myself a goblet of milk. _(Pumpkin juice is EURGHHH!)  
_ "Go and snog him then." he whispers, looking me directly in the eyes, blatantly ignoring a dirty look from Remus. _(Huh?)_

"Morning Sunshine. What are you planning Padfoot? Did I hear snogging?" James calls obnoxiously, running his hand through his already messy hair. "Are you planning something, you too?" This time it's Sirius who grabs the textbook from Remus and whacks James with it. James, in retaliation pinches my cheek affectionately, but painfully, so I pinch it harder, and run up to Lily who has entered the Hall.

"Hola Lils, look what James did to me!" I gasp, my eyes watering in genuine pain; Peter just stood on my foot. She carefully examines my bruising cheek and, scooping up a goblet of pumpkin juice, dumps it unceremoniously on James' head. Grabbing 2 chocolate croissants _(her favourite, and mine too),_ she walks calmly out of the hall. I wink playfully at Sirius, curtsey and smirk at a now dripping and shocked James, and blow Remus a kiss, who blushes wildly. _Huh?_ I skip merrily out of the Great Hall, waving at Professor Dumbledore who is chuckling, Sirius' laughter echoing in my ears.

 **Sirius P.O.V** :

Chuckling, I turn to Remus, who's touching his cheek, looking a little dazed.  
"She's a right caution, she is. And a great kisser too. You ok, Moony?"  
"Sure..." he mumbles , now absentmindedly playing with the leather band on his wrist she got him last year.  
"You like her!" I gasp loudly, ignoring the swooping feeling in my stomach.  
"Announce it to the whole Hall, why don't you Padfoot? Be a little louder next time, I'm sure some people in China didn't quite catch that." he mumble sarcastically, still fingering the band on his wrist.  
"You should ask her out." Peter says quietly, tucking into kippers and toast. "And I'm sure she'll say yes. She likes you Moony, a whole lot. I heard her telling Lily at the end of last year."  
"Maybe I will." Remus says confidently, standing up and walking purposely out of the Great Hall.

I push my plate away; I've lost my appetite.  
 _The idea of them going out makes me feel...angry. Why?  
_ Imagine them going out. Imagine them kiss-  
 _It should be me!  
_ Wait- where did that come from? I don't like Rey...

 _Do I?_


	2. Those eyes

**A/N: Please read and review xxx  
Disclaimer: I only own Rey and Sage (it's a start I suppose). The song "When I'm 64" is by the Beatles, and the quotations from Macbeth are by William Shakespeare.**

 **Rey P.O.V:**

The fact that I was going out to Hogsmeade with Remus Lupin seemed to interest a surprisingly large amount of people, especially Lily, which was REALLY frustrating.

Every time we were in the same room, (which is practically all of the time except using the bathroom) Lily would wink at me and raise one eyebrow suggestively (which is something I _wish_ I could do!). At 8 this morning, the morning of the date, she practically dragged me out of bed and was now feverishly French-plaiting my hair.  
"Put these on." she hands me a beautiful white and blue blouse and a pair of navy leggings, while tying my plaits off with ribbon magically. Dressing quickly, I grab her beautiful grey pea coat, I slip it on, completing my favourite date outfit. Lily applied my make-up by hand, so it looks perfect (I would like a zombie if I had done it). I am definitely ready to go. We agreed to meet in the common room at 8:30 and it's 8:29...8:30! Time to go!

I skip down the stairs and Remus is standing there watching the fire. He turns around when he sees me, and he's wearing the green jumper I told him I liked.

 _"So... ummmm... Rey, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
"As friends?"  
"Well..."  
"I would love to go on a date with you to Hogsmeade." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, feeling a tingle run through my veins.  
"By the way, I love your jumper." I call, as I start walking to Herbology.  
_

Lily said he was standing there for a good ten minutes, open-mouthed. What can I say, I have that effect on guys.

"Shall we go then?" he says and we walk quietly down to the Entrance Hall.  
Walking down to Hogsmeade, we stay in an awkward silence. "So the weather is pretty good for September, huh?"

I can't help it; I burst out laughing. He looks at me, confused and I try to explain, gasping for breath.  
"We've known each other since we were 6, I've seen you naked (long story)... Merlin, you've seen me naked (longer story), we've slept in the same bed (practically War and Peace) and now we're on a date to Hogsmeade, walking a foot away form each other, and talking about... the ... the...weather!" I trail off, both of us laughing hard now.

I link arms with him and we walk down to Hogsmeade, discussing everything and anything under the sun.  
"Where to now, dearest chuck?" he calls grandly, all awkwardness gone. We are now quoting Macbeth, a Muggle play that we both know and love.  
"Why worthy thane, you do unbend your noble strength to think I would want to go anywhere but Honeydukes."  
Giggling, I drag him into the warm, sweet-smelling shop. Remus buys bars and bars of Honeydukes finest chocolate, and I go up to the counter to pay for my two whole boxes of Sugar Quills (I'm addicted!). Fumbling in my bag for my purse, I hear the "chink" of money on the counter and look up to see Remus paying for my sweets "Remus James Lupin, I can pay for my own sweets!" I slam two precious Galleons down onto the counter, but it's too late. I thank the shop assistant and pull a protesting Remus out of the shop by the back of his jumper. I munch my way through a Sugar Quill and I am just mulling over how great Remus James Lupin really is, when he pulls the box out of my hand and replaces it in his bag. "You're going to get sick of these, you know." he says knowingly, pulling the drawstring on his bag closed. "Never!" I scream dramatically. "I will always eat these, even when I'm 64. Hey, I feel a song coming on!"

Remus groans, but joins me in singing at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, I trip and fall, landing in the grass; I tripped over his foot. He leans down to help me up, but I pull him down with me, so we're lying next to each other on the grass. I don't know what makes me say it, but I do, and the smile on his face assures me that I said the right thing. "When I'm 64, I hope I still know you." He leans in and kisses me.

First of all, he reminds me of Sirius. Ok, I know that's stupid, but they both gentle. He rubs my back in a circle, but my hands are in his hair, tangling it in my fingers. We break apart, and I'm dizzy from lack of oxygen and the kiss.  
 _Merlin, that kiss._

I look into his brown eyes, sprinkled with beautiful gold flecks. The eyes that tell me it's ok, I'm here, the eyes that I trust. The same eyes that fill with tears when I'm hurt, and sparkle with mischief when we play a prank. The eyes that are the eye to my storm.

"Rey Jean Laker, will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my girlfriend?" he whispers, eyes alight with happiness. I lean up and kiss him softly, and when I break away, I see my joy reflected in his eyes.

Those eyes.  
"Yes."


	3. The green-eyed monster

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I only own Sage, Rey and Michelle.**

Watching Rey and Remus go down to Hogsmeade, I smile and grab my date's hand. She's a blonde Hufflepuff, Mary, Mariette? I can't remember. Anyway, Moony and Rey are standing like a foot away from each other so I'm hoping the date will go badly. Yeah, it's mean, but she obviously supposed to be with me, and Moony can't see that, then he definitely needs those glasses James glued onto his head once for a joke. Suddenly, she bursts out laughing, and he's looking at her, apparently as confused as I am.  
She was struggling to get out what she wanted to say, she was laughing so hard, but tried to explain, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Merlin, you've seen me naked..."  
 _What?!  
_ "-and now we are talking about the weather."

To my dismay, she links arms with him and they start travelling faster, Rey skipping and dragging Remus, who's still laughing hysterically.  
Later, I drag a protesting...Maria? into Honeydukes, as that's where she would want to go first. Grabbing a random packet of Chocolate Frogs off the shelf nearest to me and heading up to the counter. I watch them arguing with a glimmer of hope in my eyes, but see the smiles on both of their faces and feel my heart sink, watching her drag him out by the back of _MY_ jumper.

"Come on Mary." I wink charmingly at the Hufflepuff, but she glares at me, disgusted.  
"It's Michelle!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Scum." she stomps out, leaving me alone.

I run outside to see _her_ pulling Remus down onto the grass. They kiss, and I just want to punch something. Her head turns to look at him, her back to me and he whispers something to her. They kiss again, and then I turn and storm off, back to the castle. Moony calls after me, and I feel a grip on my arm. Assuming that it's Remus, I throw it off, but I'm not expecting the bang, and cry of pain.

Rey is on the floor, clutching her head, which is pouring blood from where she hit the fence next to the lamp post. Remus runs up to her and picks her up bridal-style, ignoring her feeble protests, while I just stand there. Ashamed.

My anger dissolves as I see her trying to staunch the steady flow of blood pouring from her head and I feel sick. Remus starts to walk, but stumbles, and I take her out of his arms, gently.  
"It was my fault, and its full moon tomorrow. Let me carry her." Remus looks at me, visibly annoyed, but then looks worriedly at Rey, who now looks like she has passed out. I sprint back up to the school, leaving Remus still standing there on the grass.

 **Rey P.O.V:**

When I wake up, there's a dull throbbing in my head. I open my eyes, blinking quickly and Sirius is next to me, holding my hand. When I look at him, he coughs awkwardly and then releases my hand, and then looks at me.  
"I'm so sorry. Merlin, it's all I seem to be doing these days because I keep stupidly messing up. I am really sorry, and I don't know how to make it up to you."  
"It's ok Sirius, it was a complete accident. Where's Remus?"  
"Remus..." he says, looking slightly hurt. "has just gone to the bathroom."

Just then, the door to the hospital wing slams open and my boyfriend walks in, running his hand anxiously through his hair. "Remus!" I cry and his face lights up. He runs up to me and throws his arms around me, carefully avoiding my head. I hug him back tightly and breathe in his familiar smell, the smell that tells me that it's ok, I'm here.

I'm safe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was released from the Hospital Wing an hour later, after promising repeatedly not over-exert myself. I could tell that Remus and Sirius had argued, but I have already forgiven Sirius, and I know Remus will forgive him. Eventually.

Walking down to the Great Hall with Lily, (who didn't really care about my injury, just that I have a new boyfriend.) she starts grilling me for details about the kiss. "-then I said yes, and he got up and ran after Sirius, who I think is mad about something, and then I ran up to Sirius and grabbed his arm, but he must have thought I was Remus because he threw me off really hard. Obviously, I am small, so I flew back and hit the lamppost. Remus picked me up and then I must have passed out as I woke up in the Hospital Wing with them."  
"How sad, but was he romantic?"  
I sigh, rolling my eyes, but answer "Yes, very."

We walk into the Hall, and I walk over to where the Marauders are sitting. Lily insists in running over to tell Sage the "breaking news" so I kiss Remus on the cheek, and sit down in between him and Sirius. Remus automatically turns to me and starts asking me questions, going at like a millions of miles an hour.  
"Are you ok? Not dizzy anymore? Sirius and I had a talk and he's very sorry, but then I hope he's already told you that. Does your head still hurt? Wait... did Madam Pomfrey say you could go?"

"Yes Remus. I am not dizzy, I have forgiven Sirius and he has apologised so you can't be mad at him anymore. I am sore, but nowhere near as bad as earlier. Madam Pomfrey wants me to go for a check-up tomorrow morning but says I am fine to sleep in my own dormitory as long as I don't over-exert myself, which I won't do. Oh, and good afternoon Remus."

Sirius, Peter and James all laugh and I sit down, taking the water that James hands to me.  
"Yes, good afternoon, Rey."


	4. I'm here

**A/N: This is my first ever chaptered fanfiction, so please let me know what you think. Please R &R xxx**

 **Rey P.O.V:**

Later, I just getting ready to leave the Hall, when Sirius tugs childishly on the sleeve on my robe. "Can I talk to you, Sunshine?"  
Ignoring Lily's questioning glance, I smile at him and nod. "Sure." I follow him into a hidden alcove next to the Hall, and look at him expectantly. "What's up?"

"The sky." he grins arrogantly and then takes a deep breath. "I keep apologising to you, and I keep messing up, so I think we should start afresh."  
"Ok?"  
"Hello Sunshine. How were your holidays?" I giggle, but take his outstretched hand, shake it and then hug him.  
"Not good." I rub absentmindedly at my side, where the scar is.  
"I bet mine were worse."  
"Oh yeah, of course!"  
"What do you mean, of course?"  
"Remus told me about your family...situation."  
"It wasn't his secret to tell." he mutters, frowning slightly.  
"Yeah, I know, but he thought it would help, as I know how you feel-"  
"No, you don't!"  
"Sirius-"  
"I bet you're a spoilt, clinging princess at home."  
"What-"  
"You probably have parents who worship the very ground you walk on."  
"How-" I start, outraged, but he's ranting now, pulling at his hair. He looks mad.  
"Oh, and I know you've slept with Remus. I heard you talking. Tell me, did he enjoy seeing you naked?"  
I step back, brimming with rage. Barely able to keep my voice composed, I pull up my shirt, not caring about what he thinks.  
"My father threw me into a metal coffee table."

 **Sirius P.O.V:**

I wince, gasping at the scar. It is at least 6 inches in length, starting below her skirt, and finishing under her bra and is covered with horrible scars from messy stitches.  
"Remus and I stitched it up. Without anaesthetic. That's why he's seen me naked."  
"Rey-"  
"Get out of my sight." she gulps back tears, and pulls down her shirt, stroking a hand carefully down the length of the scar. I know that's what she does when she's hurt physically or mentally, because her hand stayed on it the whole time when Remus fell off his broom last year.

Her face changes into a blank mask. It's worse than usual, I know, because there's no anger, no hurt, just...nothing.  
I've hurt her. Badly.

She turns and storms off towards the common room, her hand not leaving her side.

 **Rey P.O.V:**

 _How dare he!  
He has no idea! No idea at all!_

I burst into the common room and walk over to Remus, who is sitting on a couch with his hand on his forehead. Tapping him on the shoulder impatiently, he spins around, face falling as he sees my face.  
 _He looks really tired...Why?_

"Can we go up to the dormitory?"

I walk quickly up the stairs to his dorm, and wait till he's sitting down to begin. I tell him everything that happened, including about the scar, wiping tears quickly off my face, and watch as he absentmindedly tear up Sirius' sheet.

"Is he right?"  
"What?" he croaks, voice hoarse.  
"Am I a spoilt clinging princess?"

He stands up with angry look on his face. Walking quickly over to me, he grabs my hands and puts them around his waist. Kissing my cheek first, he speaks while dotting kisses across my face. "You-are-the-kindest-most-selfless-girl-I-have-ever-met. You couldn't be spoilt or clinging if you tried."

"But Sirius' life might be worse."  
"Yeah, they hate him, but he's staying at the Potters now, and his parents never hurt him like they hurt you."  
"I'm sorry I told him that you told me about his home life."  
"No, I'm sorry that he said that to you.

I lie back on his bed next to him, grabbing his green jumper and pulling it over my head, where it swamps my tiny frame. It feels warm, probably just because I know he's worn it. There's another smell that I recognise, but can't place it. It makes me taste cherry.  
 _Sirius.  
So he's worn this too.  
_ Although I'm mad at him, and for a good reason too, the fact that my two best friends have worn this jumper comforts me. Ignoring the fact its only 7:30, I wait until Remus has left and curl up and fall asleep, tired out.

 **Sirius P.O.V:**

Running into the common room, I scan the room quickly, but she's not there. Neither is Remus.  
 _Of course, it's full moon.  
Great._

I walk up the stairs to our dorm, hoping she hasn't gone to the girls' dorm. She's lying on James' bed, wearing my jumper, fast asleep. I pick her up carefully, so when she stirs, I almost have a heart attack. Thinking she's waking up, I put her down on my bed, but she's having a nightmare.

"No...n-no I didn't. No... Dad, I didn't...please." She's thrashing now, and I stroke her hair, trying to calm her down.  
"No...STOP...I didn't...NO." She arches her back and clutches at her side where I now know her scar is, screaming.

"Remus help me...please...PLEASE!" I know this part must be her imagination, because Moony would never says "no" to her. I step back nervously, scared to make it worse.  
"James...please, no...Lils..." tears are streaming down her face, and she looks terrified.  
"Sirius! Please Sirius! Please!" It hurts me, to see her so upset, and I'm surprised to feel tears running down my face.  
I'm like Remus. I would never say no to her.

She gives one last heart-wrenching cry and falls silent, shuddering, then goes limp. I go over and shake her gently, quickly wiping my tears away. She sits bolt upright, crying out and then bursts into noisy tears and buries her head in my chest. I rock her, and stroke her hair. "S'ok...it's alright Sunshine, I'm here. It's ok."

James comes thundering into the room. "Is everything ok? I heard screaming- oh." he pants, "Is she ok?"  
"She had a nightmare. A bad one. Can you get Remus, mate?" I whisper, still stroking her hair. I don't care what he thinks.  
I love her, and I won't let her get hurt.


	5. Remus' blankets

**Disclaimer: I own Rey and Sage, but my initials are not J.K.R ...**

 **Rey P.O.V:**

Needless to say, Remus didn't look exactly pleased that I was sobbing in Sirius' arms after having a nightmare. I have to admit, I thought he was Remus. After my God-awful nightmare, I needed someone to cry to and Sirius was there for me. When Remus burst in, looking so concerned, I just completely broke down. He was asking what happened, but I couldn't calm down enough to tell him. Sirius started to explain, but now I have calmed down to tell him about it, gripping his hand tightly.

"He was here Remus, in the castle and threw...t-threw me into it again, and I was b-bleeding and I was asking you for help and you said I didn't deserve it, and neither did James, or Lily. Then, t-then Sirius k-" I mutter, tears trailing down my face.

"What did Sirius do Reys?" he asks gently.  
"He k-k-kissed me, then pushed me away 'cause I didn't deserve him, or you." I start sobbing. Sirius walks over from the window, a look of horror plastered across his face. Remus looks sad, but keeps probing me: "Then what, Reys?"  
"Then I was bleeding out, and he was laughing, and all of you were laughing, and you turned into Voldemort, and he said I would be useful to get the Marauders, and then I was falling, and he was laughing, and...and," I can't get any more out, I'm crying too much.

I look up at Remus' concerned face and take a deep breath, calming myself. His arm is around me, but his hands are shaking. "God, Remus I'm so selfish. Its full moon, isn't it? Go to the hospital wing."  
"It's ok, I'm fine."  
"Go, you need to."  
"Ok."  
"Go with him please Sirius." Sirius looks at me pleadingly, but sees the tears brimming in my eyes again, and turns to help Remus. As he starts to go, I jump off the bed and hug Remus, tears threatening to spill over.  
"Be careful. Please."  
"I will be. I don't go looking for trouble, you know."  
"I know. Trouble just ends up finding you. I wish I could help but-"  
"NO! You can't help." he growls. "Stay here,"

Ignoring his moodiness, I kiss him on the forehead and peep around the common room door. "You're clear. Love you."  
"Love you too." Sirius supports Remus out of the common room. I wait until they're out of the portrait hole, before crossing the busy room to go to the dormitory, ignoring the curious stares of the other Gryffindors. Lily's on her bed, textbooks all around her, doing the essay I did weeks ago. "Where did you go?"

I burst into tears again, (I'm really emotional at this time of the month) and she holds my shoulders.  
"What's wrong? It's ok Rey."  
"I'm fine, its stupid. Sirius said some stuff, then I got mad and then I went to bed, and had a nightmare and woke up...and Remus...and S-Sirius..."  
"Its ok, you can tell me. Wait...did you kiss Sirius again?"  
"What? No!"  
"You don't need to lie, Rey you've been flirting all week."  
"I'm with Remus! We didn't-"  
"You're wearing Sirius' jumper."  
"Well, Remus wore it yesterday, so I thought it was his."  
"Sure," she spat sarcastically "Stop lying to me!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Rey, I thought I was your best friend-"  
"You are!"  
"You were talking in your sleep about him, and I heard you flirting earlier. You've already kissed him once anyway. God Rey, stop kidding yourself. I thought you valued our friendship more than boys."  
"Lils..."  
She pushed me backwards and I stumbled, mad now.  
"Go and sleep with your fake-boyfriend." she growled, her curly hair crackling with magic. "-or sleep on the couch. You're not sleeping here."  
"I wouldn't want to anyway." I spit, furious, turning on my heel and storming out.

I'm on auto-pilot and without thinking end up in the boys' dorm. It's empty.  
 _Why is it empty?  
It's never empty.  
Maybe they went to Hogsmeade for chocolate or Butterbeer.  
Without me or Remus?  
Unlikely._

Folding their sheets, I make their beds, carefully avoiding the dirty clothes strewn across the floor and grab Remus' blankets to make a nest on the floor that I can sleep in. Scribbling a note on a piece of spare parchment I found, I stick it to the door and cast a spell so only the Marauders can read it.

 _Hi,  
Sorry, but Evans kicked me out of the dorm.  
I hope you don't mind me sleeping in here.  
(I'm using Remus' blankets, don't worry.)  
Love,  
Rey x_


End file.
